minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Bed wars, is evil
sequel of Bed Wars, But E-vil We were at the bottom of a cave, we gathered all of our wool and I was volunteered by my "friends" and went up to buy wool. As soon as I started buying wool I was taking damage, I got a healing potion and turned around to see a ghost figure, it was ugly. I was needing assistance, but my allies are just in the hole, what can I do? A. run away ( scaredy-cat!) B. accept death (why?) C. fight (watches and eats popcorn) D. drop the wool down and die (at least your allies can get up) E. Leave the game (I am disappointed in you, son) F. Break the fourth wall and ask for help (Hi!) G. Scream (ignores you and listens to music) H. Sacrifice yourself and summon a rainbow dragon (……………) I. /kill yourself (better than being killed by a creep) H. most chosen: I had to sacrifice myself to get a dragon, I needed to make an altar and I still needed obsidian! And enderman were everywhere I go, how can I build the altar? A. Farm the emerald spawner (takes too long tho) B. free your friends (good idea!) C. take obsidian from other bases. (chances they have enough is 1/100000000000) D. Break the fourth wall and ask for emeralds (um hi! E. summon demon (nope Nope NOPE) F. Hack (smack one ha?) Most chosen, E.: So I choose to summon the demon instead, I use red wool and endstone, the game crashed and there is a knock at my door. What can I do? A. Scream (wow srsly?) B. Get a pocket knife and open the door (cul!) C. call 911 (paranoid, so paranoid.) D. Run away. (chase scenes, I love chase scenes) E. Use willpower and magic! (how?) Most chosen, E: I needed to believe and used magic on whoever is out there, it didn't work. then I heard something like it is eating something, Oh no! what can I do? What will you do? A. ask whatever that thing is doing that I need to go. (phew!) B. pause the story and take a nap (.........) C. Get a jumbo glue stick and put glue on its face (better if you used gum) D. Ignore it and play Minecraft (yeah… about that.) most chosen: C. I found a glue stick and sneaked out of the room. I hit the thing that was out there, but I suddenly felt a weird sensation and the creature froze. What should I do now? What should I do? A. Make a run for it (good idea) B. call 911 (911 can't handle this) C. stay (Bad, BAD idea) D. Break fourth wall (…………) E. Take a nap (what?) Most Chosen: B. I fumbled with my phone and ran as I called 911. They said they will come in 30 minutes. What should I do while I wait? A. find something to protect yourself with (There are knives in the kitchen.) B. Sit in the corner and roll into a ball (that's suicide, literally) C. Calm down and play ur Nintendo Switch. (what) D. go to the bathroom. (are you sure?) E. smack the creature in the face. ( what if it wakes up?) F. Wait. (you're a patient one, I see) MOst chosen: A. I went to the kitchen and got myself some knives and pepper to make the demon sneeze, at least I hope it'll do that to it. thirty minutes is almost over, and the beast looks like it's about to wake up. what will I do? What should I do? A. stab it (you're a little too far away) B. set traps. (it's a beast so I doubt it'll work. but it's worth a try) C. flee ( sounds like the best idea) D. sit there like the usual person in a horror movie.(nothing sounds better than that lol) Will edit when 8 votes are there Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Ghost Category:Entities Category:Dragon981